Various patents describe snap action switches.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,004 to Williams, III, Mar. 7, 1972, for Auxiliary Support Means for Electrical Switch Actuator describes a snap action switch biased to a first position. By depression of a plunger, the switch is actuated to a second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,843 to Resh, Oct. 24, 1972, for snap-in Rigid Lever Actuating Arrangement, describes a rigid lever actuator which is snap fastened into place on an electrical switch base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,837 to Yoshioka May 7, 1974, for Microswitch with Readily Removable Leaf Spring Actuating Means, describes a push button switch including an actuator. One portion of a spring is formed into a hook which engages a presented edge on the corresponding wall of a recess. This edge is preferably sharp to provide a fulcrum for bodily rocking movement of the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,024 to Sevigny May 14, 1974, Monetary Contact, Non-Bounce Switch describes a switch means carrying a weighted contact which may be biased away, is allowed to snap back to make a momentary electrical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,508 to Beck, Aug. 27, 1974, for Micro-lever Switch Operator describes a lever which includes a portion for engagement with the operating plunger and a mounting portion having a forked extension with pivot arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,284 to Kirchoff et al. Sept. 26, 1978, describes a three position switch having a rocker, or see-saw movable contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,387 to Kirchoff for Watertight Seal for Toggle Switches, Mar. 4, 1980, relates to the seal for a toggle switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,310 to Kirchoff et al., Mar. 3, 1981, for Subminiature Multi-pole Toggle Switch with Linear See-saw Contact, shows a toggle switch reaching stable positions by virtue of a compression spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,017 to Kashima et al. Oct. 13, 1981, for Limit Switch describes an actuating arm 141 that is operated about a fulcrum to actuate a push button of a switch. A spring returns the lever to its normal position after actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,132 to Henville, Dec. 15, 1981, for Electrical Switches describes a switch with an actuating lever for pivotal movement to actuate the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,916 to Anderson, Dec. 7, 1982, for Miniature Precision Snap Action Switch Having Operating Lever Providing Large Overtravel uses one end 14a of a coiled bias spring 14 to bear against a bracket. The other end 14b is held against the riveted end of a cam 16 to bias the lever arm 12 and cam 16 counterclockwise until the tip 16e stops against the upper surface of a strip 8c.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,553 to Foil, July 19, 1983, describes a snap-action switch using a contact "trap mounted" to a terminal bracket. A lever may exert force on the spring to cause it to assume its other position. The spring contact returns when the lever is released.